


Bedrock

by zimmer2d



Category: Akash: Path of the Five (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Rowan tilts his head back in thought. "Well, a year ago... I think," he screws his face up as if trying to remember. You bat at his arm with a laugh. "Alright, alright. A year ago, I was just a regular guy in school. Then this girl showed up. She daydreamed in Bore-asco's class, but when she did, she was all I could dream about, any time of day or night."





	Bedrock

**Author's Note:**

> Mel... it's your fault. And I love you for it.

You awake as the sun filters into your bedroom through the open window. The breeze kisses across your face, and you open your eyes to the sunlight.

You yawn and stretch, noting that someone was missing. "Rowan?" You look around your empty room for your husband, but you neither see him nor hear a response. Frowning, you wrap yourself in your robe and pad your way to the kitchen. "Row--?"

Your breath escapes you when your eyes rest on the kitchen table. A roughly sculpted vase held a small bunch of beautiful blue flowers, the sun from the open window here, too, wafts their scent over to you as a yellow butterfly wanders in and settles atop the bouquet. Your smile widens as you approach the table and your guest flitters off back out the window. 

You bury your nose in the flowers to smell them, the fragrance stronger and it seems to try and trigger a memory. You ponder it a moment before a note catches your attention. 

_ School Master _

_ Dirty Room  _

_ Dodges _

"What is this?" You mutter to yourself as you go back to your room. You flop onto your bed, turning the paper over. 

_ 'If you you're as smart as I know you are, you'll figure it out. There's a special surprise if you do!' _

"Figure out…" you looked over the words. You've had more than one school master, you couldn't possibly bother them all. Dirty room? You look around your room. Ok, it could use a  _ little  _ sprucing up, but you wouldn't call it  _ dirty _ per se. Dodges? You couldn't even fathom. You're meeting with Lux later. Maybe he could shed some light on it. "Oh Goddess, Rowan…"

You meet your best friend and show him the note. "School master? Dirty room? Are you sure this is something I should be looking at? It sounds like something intimate that I don't need to know about."

You nearly sputter out your sweet roll. "I'm sure that's not the case, Lux." Even then, you're not so sure. Lux notices the blush on your face, but says nothing. "What about dodges? Surely they mean something else."

Lux gives the paper some thought. "Hmm… perhaps there's a deeper meaning to them. Or maybe… follow me."

You follow Lux to the library and he settles at a table, pulling parchment and quill from his bag. "Look at each word. I think they may be anagrams."

"Anagrams?" You frown. Lux pushes the parchment and quill towards you.

"See what you come up with," he says kindly. You scrunch your face in concentration as Lux watches.

"Well, I got quite a few things, but the first one is throwing me off a bit. Classroom makes sense, but the 't' has no place."

"Maybe it's not supposed to. Maybe these are all the places you've shared with Rowan over the years. Classroom makes sense."

"And dirty room… the dormitories!"

"But dodges…" Lux scratches at his chin. You look at it a bit longer.

"Oh! Goddess!" You say loudly, prompting several annoyed shushes from those around you.

"What? What is it?"

"No, the word. It's goddess! The 's' is used twice!"

"Wow, it is! Nice work! Now what?"

"Guess I'll be making a trip down memory lane today."

You make your way to the school house and you hear Master Borasco droning at the poor unfortunate souls likely entertaining the static in their ears than the lesson. "Oof… poor things," you mumble, just as you notice a clump of beautiful blue flowers near the door. You pick them from the ground with a sigh of nostalgia and another note.

_ 'I know Master Bore-asco was your least favorite teacher, but I really love how you look when you daydream…" _

"Oh...Rowan…" a blush colors your cheeks and you head to your next destination. 

The dormitories were empty so you quickly made your way through the familiar halls, not even thinking about where you were going, just letting your feet carry you there.

You come to the familiar door of your own door, noticing a bundle of flowers tacked above your old door with another letter. You pry the tack from the door frame and open the note. Inside was an odd shape. You frown, trying to make sense of it, but you notice something from the corner of your eye; another cluster of flowers a few doors down.

You pull the flowers down and the note that accompanied it, finding the odd shape mirrored on it. Instinctively, you put the two shapes together, grinning at the heart it creates. "He really went all out on this little hunt."

You make your way to the goddess statue, her eyes continue to glow from your adventures that seems like a lifetime ago. But something was very different. The entire shrine was covered in blue flowers! Petals float over the reflection pool and whirled around you in the breeze. 

You inspect the shrine, the same yellow butterflies dancing over the petals and landing on your shoulder before flying away. "Goddess, Rowan, how do I deserve you?"

As you wander about the shrine, you notice one thing out of place. Among the sea of cerulean, there is a lone cluster of white flowers. Intrigued, you stumble over to it, running a finger over the delicate petals. They smell lovely. Again, you notice another sign, this one stuck in the ground. 

_ 'Gladiolus' _

"Oh! I remember that…" 

Dusk had begun to settle over Akash when you make your way to Gladiolus' shed. You see him tending the crates he must have just pulled from the shed. "Hi Gladiolus!" you say cheerily, "Haven't had anyone else falling through the roof, have you?"

He gives you a burly laugh, "No, not since you last came through! But I did find something. I thought you might've left it. Didn't see it until I had to get my stores out just now." He hands you another folded note.

"Thanks, Gladiolus. Sorry again…"

"Hey, it's not everyday a beautiful woman falls through your roof, you know. Especially the world saving kind." He gives you a smile and a wink before lugging his crates to their destination. 

You offer a shy smile and open the letter:

_ 'There's a first time for everything…' _

A warmth covers your cheeks, enough to give way to your thoughts. It didn't take any thought and your feet carry you to the last stop on your hunt. The moment you take a step in that direction, a blue flower springs up from the ground, then another, and another. 

Excitedly, you follow them to the empty shed you remember from your first date, and come upon an archway of flowers. Not just blue, but every flower you could think of. It's reminiscent of the flower arch you had at your wedding exactly a year ago. You push open the door and you're still as surprised as you were when you first entered this place.

The room was filled with grass and flowers, fragrant with nostalgia and maybe a bit of excitement if you were really honest with yourself.

"Knew you'd get it…" Rowan appears behind you, holding a carafe of sparkling orange liquid and two very ornate glass flutes. He enters the shed and taps the door closed with his foot. 

"I can be a smart cookie when it suits me," you tease, curling your arms around his neck and placing a soft kiss against his lips. "What's that?"

"_Sparkling Orange Strawberry cocktail_," Rowan replies in his best imitation of Zircon. It gets a bit of a chuckle out of you and your husband blushes at you. "It's a pretty special day, y'know." He sets the drink and glasses on the crate beside you to hold you properly. 

"What's so special about it?"

Rowan tilts his head back in thought. "Well, a year ago... I think," he screws his face up as if trying to remember. You bat at his arm with a laugh. "Alright, alright. A year ago, I was just a regular guy in school. Then this girl showed up. She daydreamed in Bore-asco's class, but when she did, she was all I could dream about, any time of day or night."

He gave a soft squeeze at your waist, bowing his head to meet yours. "We went on some crazy adventures then, too. But she was amazing. Did some crazy magic, stopped a war, awakened a goddess…"

"Careful, Rowan," you raise a sarcastic eyebrow, "I might be worried you're seeing someone else."

"She wasn't perfect, you know." Rowan wiggles his eyebrows at you, "I seem to recall her fall through Gladiolus' roof once…"

"Well I would argue that she would remember that day a  _ little  _ differently. I had heard a certain Earth elemental called it a shortcut to class. Which just so happened to be one of Elder Borasco's lectures…"

Rowan snickers at you, but pulls you impossibly closer. "Still, after everything we did, I learned that she loved me as much I loved her. And, boy did she let me know it…" 

Both of your faces tint red, but you smile at the memory of what had occurred in this small storeroom. "I had to make sure I'd have her forever… so, I did what any man would do. I asked her to be my wife. And wouldn't you know it? She said _yes_."

"And they lived happily ever after…" 

Rowan bends down to pull you up by your knees, a surprised squeal escaping you as he hikes you onto his waist. "Oh there's _definitely_ a happy ending to this story…"

He swallows your laughter with a kiss as you secure yourself around his waist. He sinks to the ground and places you ever so gently onto the plush grass under you, running his hands reverently along your sides. You feel arousal at your core, your body aching for what's to come in due time. 

He becomes quiet now, much like other times; he's worshipping you, taking his time with you as if you would disappear if he looked away for even a second. He kisses along your collarbone, leaving a trail of goosebumps on your russet skin. Your fingers bury in his hair and dance across his back as his kiss becomes more needy.

He pauses a moment to lift your blouse over your head, to run his hands over your now umber skin, taking a second to relieve you of your pants. His blush is more pronounced, brighter. "This seems familiar…" he snickers.

You pounce forward, trapping him beneath your body. "I think this is much more like it…" Rowan presses you against his growing arousal, grinding beneath you with whimpers and groans of appreciation. 

He pauses long enough to slip his trousers away, settling you onto his length with a choked moan. "Oh… _yes_… ngh…"

"_Mm_… oh, Rowan…" 

Just like your first time in this place, you become a tangle of bodies intertwined in a small, personal field of flowers. You ride him harder, enough to feel both of your bodies tremble and quake. 

He lays you on your back, continuing his relentless assault on you, hips thrusting harder and faster. He pushes you closer and closer to the edge, your body spasming in the most pleasurable ways. He hooks your legs on his shoulders and pumps harder, working himself into a sweat. "Oh Goddess, _o-oh_… I'm gonna…"

You pull him close for a final kiss that sends him barreling into his orgasm, hips stilling as he fills you with his seed. He groans against your lips, squeezing your hips until the waves fade. "Mm… still as great as I remember… then again it's only been a day or two…"

"If you've forgotten already, I must not be doing it right," you tease, but Rowan releases your legs and pulls you into his chest.

He kisses the top of your head. "I couldn't forget if I tried. A year down…"

"A million to go."

After a few moments of rest and a sip of the special drink, you make your way home in the twilight…

"Oh Goddess…"

Cracks and fissures that you don't recall during your walk through town had most of the citizens frenzied. "Oh _no_…" Rowan blushes.

"Ah, there you are," Elder Glenn called as he approaches you, "As wonderful as your marriage is, and as special as a first anniversary can be, you really must be careful. Two pureblood elementals can cause quite a natural disaster when copulating…"

Your faces can cause another natural disaster with how red with embarrassment they are. You help the other Earth elementals close the fissures and return home as the moon rises above Akash. "Well, that was only a little embarrassing."

"Yeah… imagine how embarrassing it'll be when we have to do it again tomorrow morning." Rowan hums into your neck, carrying you to your bedroom, "it's still our anniversary."


End file.
